Viva la Vida
by FireRox
Summary: Dans le minuscule bureau qui leur servait de local pour leur agence, le Maître se met à penser à sa situation. Et à écouter la radio. Mauvais mélange pour la mémoire, non ? Entre mes deux fics. Master, Doctor, OC.


**Viva la Vida**

Juste une idée que j'ai eue en un flash minute. Finalement, cette chanson suit très bien avec la destinée du Maître dans mes fics, non ?

Au fait, vous avez vu la note sur mon profil ? **LE MAÎTRE REVIENT** !! :D Dans 2 épisodes spéciaux à Noël ! Merci, merci, merci la BBC!! :)

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de la BBC ne me rapporte rien, et celui de Chris Martin non plus. Si, par contre, je pouvais avoir les personnages et le chanteur en contrepartie, je serai très heureuse. A bon entendeur, salut !

**Rating :** K+ (Au pif)

**Résumé :** Dans le minuscule bureau qui leur servait de local pour leur agence, le Maître se met à penser à sa situation. Et à écouter Coldplay. Entre mes deux fics. Master, Doctor, OC.

_- o -_

Assis sur sa chaise de bureau en provenance directe d'un grand magasin suédois, le Maître attendait que Laure daigne redescendre de sa sieste post-déjeuner habituelle. Il soupira, encore une fois. A le laisser seul trop souvent, qu'elle n'aille pas s'étonner s'il préparait un nouveau plan de conquête du monde.

Il pensait à la façon de commercialiser une reproduction amoindrie de son tournevis laser, quand soudain la radio se décida enfin à diffuser ce à quoi elle était à la base destinée : une chanson. Parce que les minutes interminables de réclame entre trente minuscules secondes de musique, ça lui donnait fortement envie d'exterminer les dirigeants des radios de France. Tiens, il pourrait même créer un parti pseudo-politique. Intéressant. Très intéressant. Niark.

« Arrête de divaguer, ce n'est pas avec une idée pareille que tu réussiras à prendre le pouvoir ! »

Il était sur le point de refaire le compte de ses tentatives manquées pour gouverner l'univers, quand la musique diffusée à la sauvette le fit réagir. Un des groupes les plus extraordinaires de toute la Terre, disait le commentateur lèche-bottes. Inutile, par ailleurs, puisque que le chanteur n'allait pas entendre sa basse flatterie.

Le Maître ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les notes. Des tambours, du violon. Parfait mélange.

_I used to rule the world,  
Seas would rise when I gave the word,_

Ah, la grandeur de son empire britannique. Son armée d'humains futuristes prêts à envahir l'Univers pour son propre intérêt. Les jours heureux, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

_Now in the morning I sleep alone,  
Sweep the streets I used to own._

Bien vrai, ça, bougonna-t-il. Qui nettoyait les locaux tous les jours, hein, sous le prétexte fallacieux du féminisme ? Qui préparait le café tous les matins, sous l'excuse minable d'une grasse matinée quotidienne ? Qui d'autre que le grand Gallifréen, réduit à l'esclavage par une stupide bague ?

_I used to roll the dice,  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes,_

Merveilleux moments passés à terroriser des planètes entières. Spécialement la Terre. Les humains avaient une telle façon de manifester leur panique qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les filmer du haut du Valiant. Et la destruction du Japon, mes amis ! Quelle apothéose ! Des explosions par centaines de milliers, des flammes plus hautes que les immeubles, des cris qui emplissaient la ville de Tokyo. Il sourit en repensant à cet extraordinaire moment.

_Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"._

La mort du Président américain. Un pur délice. Ce gros tas disparaissant en fumée devant des milliards de téléspectateurs. Et sa suprématie sur ces imbéciles d'humains. Le bonheur.  
_  
One minute I held the key,  
Next the walls were closed on me,_

Flûte, il l'avait oublié celui-là. Ce cher Docteur. Toujours là où il ne fallait pas. A donner des ordres façon Dumbledore - Voldemort, son alter-ego favori avec Moriarty - et à contrarier ses plans si bien préparés. Il grimaça en repensant à l'évasion de Martha. Quel imbécile il avait été ! La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas comprise, c'est pourquoi ce bellâtre de Jack Harkness n'était pas parti avec elle. Mais bon, ça lui aurait fait une distraction en moins. Torturer un immortel était tellement réjouissant.

_And I discovered that my castle stand,  
Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand.  
_

Combien de fois l'avait-il faite rechercher, cette Martha Jones ! Une année de recherches aux quatre coins du monde, des millions de vies détruite pour cette péronnelle ! Docteur, ton élève était digne de toi.

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing._

Son heure de gloire, quand le Docteur était devenu son esclave. Excellente idée, d'ailleurs, la gamelle pour chien. Il n'avait que de bonnes idées; de toute façon. Un vrai génie, pensa-t-il en souriant largement.

_  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field._

Ses millions de bébés, ses Toclofanes. Ses créations dignes de l'esprit le plus brillant de la planète. Lui-même. Son sourire s'élargit.

_  
For some reason I can't explain,  
Once you go there was never,  
Never an honest world,  
But that was when I ruled the world._

Son sourire se fana. Retour à la réalité, très cher. Son royaume n'était plus. Il avait une nouvelle vie, à présent. Pas plus triste, mais disons … Moins violente. Plus ennuyeuse donc. Mais plus agréable, certainement. Les tambours s'étaient éteints.

_It was the wicked and wild wind,  
__Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums,  
People couldn't believe what I'd become.  
_

Il repensa à sa prestation de Professeur d'Université, et pouffa de rire en revoyant la tête de Laure lorsqu'il l'avait faite lever devant l'amphithéâtre complet. Impayable, ce jour là. A classer dans les annales de ses actions machiavéliques.

_  
Revolutionaries wait,  
For my head on a silver plate,  
Just a puppet on a lonely string,  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

Faudra donner ce couplet au Docteur, nota-t-il intérieurement. Histoire qu'il lui chante une ritournelle la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait l'interrompre en pleine destruction du monde.

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field.  
For some reason I can't explain,  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name.  
Never an honest world,  
But that was when I ruled the world.  
_

Excellente, cette chanson ! Facile à retenir en plus. Le Maître commença à chantonner vaguement le refrain, les yeux toujours clos.

_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

« Même pas besoin de savoir chanter, en plus ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field.  
For some reason I can't explain,  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name.  
Never an honest word,  
But that was when I ruled the world._

- Eh bien, quel talent ! Entendit-il à travers sa voix qui chantait à pleins poumons.

Il entrouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir sans grande surprise Laure, un téléphone portable à la main. Pourquoi un téléphone, d'ailleurs ? Il ouvrit totalement les paupières, et les referma aussitôt.

« Pitié ... »

- Mais si, vous dansez divinement bien ! Je suis sûre que les émissions de gags du Net vont s'en donner à cœur joie.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite autour du bureau pour récupérer les preuves compromettantes. Course perdue par le Maître, bien évidemment.

_- o -_

Le lendemain matin, le Maître recevait sur sa boîte mail un charmant petit message.

_'Hello, Master !_

_Très belle chorégraphie, beau déhanché ! Remerciez Laure de ma part pour la publication sur Youtube._

_The Doctor._

_PS : Pensez à m'envoyez d'autres vidéos, je m'ennuie en ce moment. Bye !'_

Pas besoin de préciser que ce message finit à la corbeille avant que l'ordinateur n'explosa.

_- o -_

_J'en profite pour annoncer que je viens de finir le chapitre 2 de 'Rififi à l'Elysée', et que donc la date de sa publication se rapproche ! A bientôt !  
_


End file.
